


Kept Secrets

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Missing Year Fics [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: 100 Word Drabble - After a nightmare, Robin comforts Regina.





	Kept Secrets

It was their secret—a secret she’d trusted he’d never tell. The first time it happened, he hadn’t known what to do. He only knew that he couldn’t ignore it. And, every time it happened, his heart would ache at the sight of her—the Great and Terrible Evil Queen hugging her knees to her chest, slowly rocking herself as soft whimpers escaped her. Sitting at her side, his arms folded around her, holding her and soothing her until the demons of her past faded back into her memory. “Hey,” he’d whisper gently. “Calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”


End file.
